Eighteen
by bxexlxlxa
Summary: In which drummer Percy lets Annabeth move in, because she's just fun to be around. Made off of the song 18 by Anarbor. One-Shot. (Currently working on a companion piece)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, the song _18_ by Anarbor, or any other songs/movies mentioned. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Warning: Drugs, alcohol, etc. etc.**

* * *

Percy was sitting on the recliner in his apartment, trying his damn hardest not to laugh at his roommate. It would only encourage the boy.

Jason was attempting to balance a spoon on his nose, but like the idiot he always was when he smoked weed, he failed to understand even the most common sense. He had the concave part of the spoon facing upwards.

"Dude, what the fuck. Turn the thing around," Percy commanded, looking at his cousin trying desperately to keep the spoon on his face.

"Oh, right," Jason muttered, spinning the silverware around so the mouth piece was on his forehead instead of his nose.

Percy's head dropped into his hands and he let out an amused laugh as he heard the spoon clatter to the floor. "I meant that you should have flipped it."

Jason just chuckled and fell back onto the couch as a new song started playing off of their iPhone dock. "Pretty Vacant" by the Sex Pistols started its tune with a rad guitar sequence. Percy's tongue idly twisted the lip ring on his mouth back and forth as he listened to the song.

They were bored. Like, _break your own leg so you can get a ride to the emergency room _bored. Jason had decided to try and fix the problem with a blunt and it looked like he was feeling better than his cousin at the moment. But Percy didn't want to waste his last graham of pot when he knew that he would have to continue trying to write more songs for the band sooner or later – and there was more of a chance he could do that with some inspiration in the form of a leafy green drug.

He chose later as he had to keep up his reputation as the embodiment of procrastination. Maybe he should have taken his band more seriously, but he knew that they couldn't get rid of him. They were family, and honestly, they probably needed him. Not that he was trying to be a cocky bastard or anything.

Even though the band's lead singer, Nico was his cousin, it didn't mean he wouldn't kick Percy's ass. Nico was determined and serious about anything that had to do with "Riptide"_._

And it was Percy's job to write songs as well as play the drums. He'd dabbled with the guitar before, but he was a terrible singer. He mostly stuck to his drums.

There was some stupid rom-com on the TV that was just pissing him off. As he stood up to go unplug the damn thing – or punch a hole in the screen – he heard a knock at the door.

Immediately, Jason sat up from his giggling mess of a self lying on the couch and his face instantly paled. He hopped up and ran into his bedroom, saluting Percy once after tripping over his feet.

Percy called out to him with a laugh. "You can't hide! We can all smell it on you!"

"Shut up!" came Jason's muffled reply.

The black-haired boy laughed as he sauntered over to the door, taking his sweet time. When he finally swung it open, he had not been prepared to see a familiar head of bouncy blonde curls that he loved so much.

Before even greeting her, he reached his hand out and sprung one of the little ringlets, watching as it bounced back at her face. Her cute little button nose wrinkled as the hair tickled her. "Really, Percy?" she said in annoyance. He knew that she secretly enjoyed when he played with her hair. Almost as much as he enjoyed the actual playing with it.

"What's going on, Annabeth?" he asked her, leaning on the door frame. Percy took the time to study her on this boring Thursday night. Her curly hair hung loose around her shoulders – how he liked it. And she was wearing a cute patterned sundress, paired with brown sandals that showed off her little manicured toes. She looked like an _American Girl_ doll.

Smirking in the way he knew drove her positively insane, he glanced back to her face to see her purse her lips. Her delicate little fingers fidgeted in front of her. Behind, he spotted a backpack slung around her petite shoulders.

He raised a charcoal eyebrow in question. "You going to school or something?"

Annabeth scowled and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. He chuckled, loving to get a rise out of her. Annabeth Chase was possibly one of Percy's most favorite things in the world.

They had known each other for a while, being that she was Thalia. Percy's cousin's best friend. Thalia was Jason's older sister, and had a really good relationship with the two boys. She was going to college for filming and directing, which was really cool, because she had this thing for making pretty sweet horror movie mash-ups. Thalia had great taste in music as well, and was one of _Riptide_'s first fans.

Percy and Annabeth had been at parties together and they had made out several times, but their relationship wasn't anywhere near serious. Not that the idea scared him – he wasn't one of those annoying little punks that were afraid of commitment. But she never expressed any interest in taking things further, which was okay with him too. She was fun to be around all in the same.

Annabeth was absolutely adorable to him. With her honey blonde curls and innocent button nose, she was the opposite of everything he was and knew. Which was probably another reason he liked her so much. She fit in well with the group, but she was nothing like the rest of them.

Her parents were strict and rich and he knew perfectly well that Annabeth liked to rebel against them. They expected straight A's and a scholarship into Cornell from her. The thought made him sick, because honestly, any parents that weren't his mother sucked.

Annabeth cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. She muttered, "_Ineedaplacetostay_."

"What?" he asked immediately, not understanding her quiet voice. The last few years had been spent in front of blaring amps and speakers. His hearing had taken major hits.

Sighing, she met his eyes once more. And he was reminded of yet another thing he liked about her. Her stormy gray eyes that were one in the same with an overcast sky. The perfect weather for writing songs. He could write thousands of lyrics about her eyes – not that he would. They were an alt group. Not some peppy lovesick horn-dogs like most boy bands out there.

"I need a place to stay."

His eyes widened a fraction, but he kept his cool demeanor. "Alright," he agreed instantly. "But why?"

Annabeth smiled at his answer and shrugged her shoulders. "Got in a fight with my parents. And I don't feel like dealing with them anymore. I wanna live with _you_."

He liked the sound of that. Annabeth knew what he liked to hear. They were close and pretty much knew each other like the back of their hands. Biting his lip, he saw that her gaze stuck on his lip ring. Another thing he knew she was fond of.

"Are you even old enough to move out of your parents house – sorry, _mansion_?" He asked with a derisive gleam in his eye, already recognizing that she was indeed old enough. But hey, he liked to play with her and see those little kitty-claws come out.

"I'm eighteen, asshole," she stated, knocking his shoulder with her tiny fist.

Chuckling again, he opened the door wider and motioned for her to come in.

"That easy?" she asked, stepping over the threshold and eyeing the apartment that she had been to so many parties at.

"You want me to make it harder?"

She shook her head and her springy curls flew around her face. He had to bite back an affectionate coo.

Percy probably should have asked Jason before inviting another person to live with them, especially without any proper consideration or forethought, but it was _Annabeth_. She was practically Jason's little sister.

A lopsided smirk made its way onto his face as he thought of something. Plopping back onto the couch where he was sitting before, he told her, "I don't have a guest room."

Unfortunately, she didn't seem as concerned as he thought she would. Her eyes took on a challenging glint that drove him nuts in the best way possible. "Isn't your bed big enough for two people?"

Annabeth had the gift of seeing him shocked. It didn't happen often, and she was one of the only people that could take him by surprise, despite how well they knew each other. Which made sense, because no matter how much rebellion she expressed at her parents, this was not an _Annabeth_ thing to do.

"Wow," he supplied weakly. "We're feeling rather audacious today, aren't we?"

Her gray eyes rolled and she sat down next to him. Like, right next to him. Almost on his lap. And he knew what she was doing – buttering him up. And, _dear Lord_, was it working.

Not that he minded. He loved the bold side of Annabeth. She tilted her head to the side, her blonde swirls tumbling down her shoulder. "Well, I doused my dad's laptop with lighter fluid and threw it in the fire pit. How's that for audacious?"

"Rad," he muttered, pushing his face into her neck and licking her skin. She giggled and tried to push him away, but his arms shot out and encircled her waist.

"Percy," she warned, failing to hold back her laughs.

He kissed the side of her head, whispering in her ear. "Hey, you want in _my_ bed. There's a fee."

"Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that," she brushed off, patting his messy hair down.

"Neither did I." Percy sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "I want a title."

Maybe he should have given more thought about asking Annabeth to become official with him, but it just wasn't in his nature. He was impulsive by blood. It ran in the family.

Anyway, he and Annabeth had been hanging around each other and making out for months. Granted, it never got past second base, but he still really liked her.

If she was staying with him, he didn't want her around any other guys. He had a thing for Annabeth and definitely wouldn't mind being in a relationship with her. "That's my one condition. Take it or leave it." Even though he knew that he wouldn't send her out on the streets and she probably did too.

But Annabeth didn't seem to have a problem with what he was asking for anyway. He liked how everything between them was usually this easy. How they didn't have to make a big deal out of him asking them to go steady. And they weren't going to fight about it either, because her face broke out into a timid smile, and God help him, a pink dusted her cheeks that was cuter than a baby kitten yawning. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Well, good," he commented, placing a big wet kiss on her cheek. She groaned loudly, wiping his saliva off with the back of her hand. "Now, it's official. You are the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Oh, the glory."

Annabeth was trying to hide her smile, but he could already tell how happy it made her. The two of them had a lot of fun together, even when they weren't kissing in the closet of some stranger's house. Sometimes she came to the band's practices, and was even the one to come up with their first album cover. (Not that anyone bought their music yet, but once they did, they would be impressed with the trippy wave design.)

Ever since the last time they hung out – in which he helped her sneak out of her huge house under tight security – they both knew that they wouldn't mind being more to each other.

Now that she was moving in – even if it only lasted just the weekend. Teenagers _always_ fought with their parents – he had the opportunity to make things happen. And he did.

It wasn't like her moving in was a big deal either. Percy graduated high school three years ago, and the only job he had was part-time at a local record shop. Other than sucking his bank account dry, he didn't do much of anything. Since it was summer, Annabeth could be home to entertain and keep him company.

She had yet to go into senior year at high school, as it was only late July and she was freshly eighteen. They had the rest of the summer before she had to worry about going back to school. But in honesty, she'd probably be back with her parents by next month. Like most teenagers do, she was just trying to prove something to them.

Annabeth liked to piss them off. And moving into Percy's apartment would Piss. Them. Off.

Her hand came up to the outside of his exposed shoulder, and her fingers lightly traced the tattoo he knew was her favorite. It was a simple trident that he got in high school for absolutely no reason at all. At the time, he was drunk off his rocker and thought it would be funny because his dad's name was Poseidon.

It wasn't funny the next morning.

But he came to like it after a while and he had gotten a few new ones since then. He didn't know why Annabeth favored it over the others, but he didn't protest. He liked the feel of her fingers on his skin.

Percy hummed in appreciation as her hand moved down his arm to his own hand, and she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. It was awesome that after doing something as important as starting a relationship, they were still just hanging around, acting like themselves.

His head turned almost instinctively, and he kissed her on the lips. Her pink mouth was soft and warm, and he honestly just loved kissing it. When her tongue came out and swiped across his bottom lip, something close to a growl escaped, and he pushed her backwards, lying her down on the couch while he continued his attack on her mouth.

Everything was going pretty swell before Jason emerged from his room, deciding that the danger of being caught while high was nonexistent. Percy wouldn't even have noticed him if he hadn't commented, "Well, that's sorta nasty."

Slowly, biting her lower lip, he pulled away, tugging it with him. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed. He smirked, loving to have that effect on her. "What do you want, Jase?" He questioned, before he could forget about his cousin and jump on the cute girl in front of him once again.

"Just checking in," Jason started, walking into the kitchen and pulling a Corona out of the fridge. "You're not molesting her, are you? I think there's a law about sex with minors."

"I'm eighteen!" Annabeth yelled indignantly. "And Percy's not even _that_ much older. He's twenty-one."

"And you're saying that's a reason to bump ugly with him on my couch?" Jason asked, eyebrows dipping in confusion.

Annabeth's head dropped into her hands. And Percy laughed before replying for her. "I wouldn't deflower her in plain sight, Jase. That's a bit...trashy?"

His cousin snorted, plopping onto the recliner across from them. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, darling?"

Annabeth grinned broadly at him. "I'm moving in."

The blonde boy didn't even blink. He brought his beer up to his lips and took a slow sip. "Sweet. Welcome aboard."

Percy stood up from the couch, offering his hand to Annabeth. "She'll be staying in my room. So, that's settled."

His cousin only lifted his eyebrows. "That's frowned upon in society. Are you sure your parents would aprove?" Jason's question was directed towards Annabeth. A playful dig at her "perfect" PTA parents she seemed to hate so much.

"Well, techinically we're dating, so they can eat shit."

Jason's mouth dropped open and he laughed. He shared a look with Percy, winking and mouthing _Nice._

Everybody liked Annabeth.

Shaking out his long hair, he pulled the girl into his room. He snatched her back pack off of her shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room, simultaneously dragging her onto the bed.

She giggled as he started kissing her once again, starting where they last ended. Her hands tangled into his messy charcoal locks and he moved his mouth to her neck and laughed against her skin.

Percy knew in that moment that he didn't care if she was there to prove something to her parents. Right now, she was dragging her fingers through his hair and laughing like coming here was the best idea she ever had. She was having fun, and so was he.

If this said anything about what would come from their relationship, Percy knew he wouldn't regret letting her stay with him.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really proud of this, but I just wanted to get this idea out. It's kind of confusing and choppy, but it's just a one-shot in attempt to procrastinate from writing the next chapter of my story Fate Fell Short.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this utter piece of crap. Thank you for sticking around.**

**Bella**

_**Edited August 31st, 2014 and still not proud of it**_


End file.
